


Brotherly Love

by Nan_BreadM



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Call of Duty: Zombies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other, Revelations, Takeo needs a hug, Tank is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan_BreadM/pseuds/Nan_BreadM
Summary: Takeo feels down and Tank is there to pick him back up.





	Brotherly Love

The house was quiet, the only thing that was heard was the pouring rain soaking the ground outside. A yawn escaped the American as he gazed out of the window.

Dempsey couldn't sleep. He still didn't feel safe in the house even after Monty saying this was a 'safe place'. He didn't know who this fucking 'Dr. Monty' is, why should he trust him? He appeared out of nowhere to help his 'perfect world.' Wasn't he a god? Couldn't he do it himself?

Dempsey sighed resting his chin on his palm watching the rain hitting the window like bullets. However, something suddenly caught his eye. A figure was sitting on the ground next to an old oak tree. Panic surged through Tank as he grabbed his pistol from the nearby table and ran down the stairs. Did the Shadow man come back? Did he bring the zombies back too? He really hoped that wasn't the case.

Dempsey slammed the door open and aimed for the figure with his pistol but he slowly lowered it when he stepped closer to the figure.

"Tak?"

Takeo perked his head before turning. His gaze landed on the gun before looking up at Dempsey.

"Fucking hell Takeo!" Dempsey threw his pistol to the ground. "You nearly gave me a goddamn heart attack! Why the hell are you sitting in the rain for!? You could've gave us a warning or something!

Takeo wasn't looking at him anymore, he was staring past him with dull brown eyes. "I am sorry Dempsey, I just wanted some time alone.."

Dempsey's anger washed away and was replaced with concern and confusion. He was used with Takeo being quiet and sitting on his own but this was something different when Tank caught Takeo's gaze, he saw pain and sadness.  
"Is everything alright Tak? You're acting more silent than usual."

Dempsey slowly walked towards Takeo and sat next to him. He grimaced as he felt the wet grass. "Ya wanna talk about it?" He sighed as Takeo looked away. "Look, If it's about Monty I totally understand ya. I don't trust-"

"I am not Worthy"  
Tank raised an eyebrow.  
"Wha-"  
"I AM NOT WORTHY!"

Dempsey flinched and widened his eyes as Takeo quickly getting up. He's never heard him that loud before, he wasn't even that loud when slicing through zombies.

Takeo clutched his fists letting nails dig into his skin. "My life mission was to serve the Emperor with honor. I thought the Emperor thought of me as I thought of him. Honorable. I was clearly wrong, He thought I was not worthy." His voice broke near the end as a single tear slid down his russet cheek.  
"I have realised that I am useless, knowing that everything I trained for was for nothing."  
His gaze dropped to the damp floor.

Tank frowned and stood up. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  
"The hell you are!" He put his gloved hands on his shoulders and squeezed them tightly.

"You're none of those fucking things Tak! You're badass warrior, awesome and kill zombies like its nothing with that sword of yours! You don't serve that bastard any more so why does his opinion matter!?" Dempsey closed his eyes for a moment before using his thumb to wipe the tear off his cheek. "You're my best friend...You're like a brother to me goddamnit! You will always be useful to me." He smiled sadly.  
"You will always be worthy to me."

Takeo stared at the American with teary eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of his companion but he couldn't help it. Those words made him feel something. His legs felt weak and he collapsed into Dempsey's arms sobbing into the shoulder.

Dempsey froze staring at the small man below him. He then slowly put his arms around him and rested his chin on his head.

"Its alright Tak."

The rain started to slow down as the sun rose over the horizon.

"I got ya."

**Author's Note:**

> I should be continuing with the Not all bears are fierce but I really had to do this after listing to some BOTD voice lines.
> 
> (Even though this isn't based on BOTD oof)


End file.
